For example, JP07-180539A, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,106, describes a chemical heat accumulator having a reactor vessel filled with an alkali earth metal oxide and a water tank storing water. In the described chemical heat accumulator, the water is supplied from the water tank to the reactor vessel, and heat generated by a hydration reaction of the alkali earth metal oxide is used to heat an object.